shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy
Introduction Davy(デービー, Deivi), who's true name is Davy D. Jones(デイビーDジョーンズ, "Deivi Dii Jounzu) is the brother of Gol D. Roger and a former member of the Roger Pirates. Any other information about him is unknown at this juncture. He is assumed to be as old as Silvers Rayleigh. Davy draws inspiration from Dragon and Roger most prominently, though in his younger, "prime" years he is depicted as being similar to Ace, Zoro, and Sanji, aswell as Luffy to some extent. His true appearance and details as to his current lifestyle are unknown. After the breaking up of The Roger Pirates, Davy disappeared and fled into hiding. His bounty is exceedingly monstrous and though it has not been revealed as of yet, Garp states that "with the money one could obtain by bringing that man to justice, one could literally, spend the rest of their life". He assisted in the Roger pirates coming into power and domination all throughout the world, but after the death of Roger he disappeared and fled into hiding. Davy also the brother in law of the late Portgas.D Rouge, and the uncle of the Late Portgas D. Ace. Due to remaining more or less unheard of, in contrast to his brother, Davy became more of a myth and a legend, and there are very few people left in the world that actually believe Davy is a real person, and even fewer whom hold actual knowledge about him and his lifetime. Appearance After the fall of The Roger Pirates, davy ran away from his past, and erased all evidence of his existence. It isn't known what Davy looks like today, though he is shown to be several times taller than Roger, as shown in a photo that was taken of himself, Roger, and Rayleigh(albeit his portion of the photo was mostly torn out. Davy can be assumed to appear as aged as Rayleigh. In his youth, Davy appeared as a young, handsome, semi-androgynous bishonen male. Personality Davy is described by Rayleigh as being the most coolheaded of The Roger pirates, a noticeable contrast between him and Roger. He was as prominent a member of the crew as Rayleigh, and could speak to Roger as and equal. He did most of the thinking for the crew, and he was a very soft spoken individual, with a grand intellect and he constantly remained coolheaded. He was very wise and insightful, having a level of wisdom far beyond that of what other young men his age would demonstrate. Rayleigh looked up to Davy for a number of reasons, but in spite of Davy's peace-loving demeanor, he adored a good fight. Davy was in fact, very hotblooded. He salivated during battle, in the rare situation that he engaged in combat, and loved tearing through his enemies. Abilities and Powers Davy's condition has deteriorated with age, and as such it is only natural that he cannot perform the same feats and use his power as well as he could when he was in his prime alongside the Roger pirates. However, though it has not been directly stated, it is heavily implied that Davy held the single greatest battle power of the Roger pirates(a title which was later taken by Rayleigh in the stories mainstream continuity due to the fact that Davy had defected from the Roger pirates shortly before their rise to supremacy), perhaps even surpassing that of Roger himself, despite the fact that they were viewed as "Absolute Equals" in the eyes of their crew and the world. Swordsmanship In his prime, Davy used a pair of cutlass swords to toy around with his enemies as he saw fit. He currently goes Unarmed. Marksmanship He carried around two flintlock pistols which he would use to do away with insignificant enemies. He currently goes unarmed. Hand to Hand Combat He is an expert at fighting, but his abilities have dwindled with age. Physical Strength In terms of physical strength, Davy is a monster. Even though his power has deteriorated with age, he retains incredible strength and is capable of replicating the effects of the Gura Gura no Mi on a smaller scale with his power alone. Agility Even in his old age, Davy retains incredible speed. He has the ability to perceive and casually catch incoming bullets between his fingers and drop them to the ground. His ability to easily see luffy's speed in Gear 2 speaks volumes of his own movement speed. Endurance Davy has tremendous stamina and physical durability. He can continue fighting for days on end, even in his old age. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Giji Giji no Mi Summary, Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew 'Gol D. Roger:' Rayleigh states that Roger and Davy held a particularly strong bond. They were always in competition with one another and strived to surpass eachothers power with every passing day. As well as being nakama, Davy and Roger also held a strong, almost bitter rivalry between them. It is later revealed that Davy's close bond with Roger was because of the fact that they were brothers. While it isn't known if Davy and Roger were in fact genetically related, it was made clear that the shared a connection which transcended that of anything blood ties could offer. They full accepted one another as their brother, and as children they were inseperable. Rayleigh states that each one of the complimented and completed the other, so after rogers death, Davy was never the same. Davy held a great respect for Roger and vice versa. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Similar to his "brother" Davy was born in Loguetown to unknown and unnamed parents. He met and befriended Roger at a young age. The two related heavily to eachother due to the fact that they both exhibited the monstrous super human power of Haki, something that caused them to become outcasts in the town. They together would run pranks and mischief together, forging a very strong bond at a young age, becoming the best of friends, even though Davy was known as a well-behaved child and Roger a menace, Davy thanks Roger for "teaching him freedom". Character Design Davy D. Jones was inspired mostly by Gol D. Roger, Portgas D. Ace, Shanks, and Luffy. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate